Result of a fire
by radar fan
Summary: A Radar fic. A story of what happens to Radar when the COs office burns down. My first fan fic be kind please and please R and R. Hawkeye thinks he knows who hurt Radar.
1. A normal start to the day

An: This is a Radar fic due to there isn't enough of them and hes my fave so I hope you like it. I have changed it a little so I hope it is ok.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned mash it never would have ended.  
  
"Mail call sirs," Radar said entering the swamp. "One for you Hawkeye," Radar handed the letter over to him. He lifted the next one to his ear and rattled it. "Cookies from chef Erin," and passed it over to BJ.  
  
"Thanks Radar, want some?" BJ said offering him some chocolate chip cookie crumbs.  
  
"Don't take them, they'll stump your growth" added in Hawkeye cheekily.  
  
"Hey!" Radar protested and left the tent.  
  
"Maybe you should stop making jokes about his height Hawk" BJ said.  
  
"He's a big boy now he can handle it".  
  
"If you say so" BJ said and returned to his crumbs and letter from his wife.  
  
"Grape ne-hi Radar?" BJ inquired sitting at a table in Rosie's Bar.  
  
"Yeah sure but I better go soon, daily reports need to be signed and filed"  
  
"Your really dedicated aren't you Radar" Hawkeye said while BJ was up at the bar.  
  
"Well sir, some one has to do it". He took another sip from his bottle that BJ had just brought back. "Uh oh" he said setting his bottle down.  
  
"No not more wounded," pleaded BJ.  
  
"No something terrible," and with that he ran out. BJ and Hawkeye followed intrigued to know what was wrong. When they got out side they soon found out. Colonel Potter's office was on fire.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews 


	2. An end to a normal day?

An: Thank you for all your kind reviews. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I had a lot of coursework due in lately. Hope you like it :p  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned mash it never would have ended.  
  
Radar was running towards the fire.  
  
"Radar don't go in there, you'll get hurt"  
  
"Colonel Potters in there, I can't just leave him," and with that he entered the burning office.  
  
On the other side of the building patients were being carried out of a smoke filled post op by nurses and enlisted personal.  
  
Hawkeye ran over to help evacuate the patients but BJ stood and watched the door Radar entered.  
  
He still hadn't come out. Where was he?  
  
He glanced over towards the direction Hawkeye ran in. Colonel Potter had just come out carrying a stretcher with Klinger.  
  
Radar was still in there.  
  
Without a second thought BJ ran through the same doors Radar did. He had to get him out.  
  
He entered the burning building to find a smoke filled room. BJ fell to the floor and started crawling around trying to find any sign of Radar.  
  
He entered the Colonels office still low to the ground.  
  
There lied a limp body. BJ took off his jacket and wrapped it around him. He picked him up and hurriedly got out of the burning office, face down wards fighting away the smoke.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol 


	3. Hero

An: Sorry about updates but from now on I will try and update every Friday night if possible. Thanks for all the reviews, and Twilight Margaret will come in soon.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned mash it never would have ended.  
  
The fresh air hit him like a smack on the face. He carried him a good distance from the blaze and laid him on the ground.  
  
His lungs hurt so much. He tried calling for Hawkeye but it turned into another coughing fit. BJ hunched on the floor coughing and spluttering caught Hawkeye's attention and ran over to check if he was all right.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Radar was still in there" BJ replied, still coughing and pointed over towards Radar who was unconscious.  
  
"You ok?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Yeah, deal with Radar."  
  
"Colonel!" Hawkeye shouted.  
  
"What is it Pierce? What happened to Radar?" the colonel said as he noticed his little body lying on the floor.  
  
"He went in to get you from your office Colonel" BJ said now able to actually sit down without coughing up his lungs.  
  
"Oh Radar, is he ok?"  
  
"I think he just inhaled to much smoke. Lets take him into the mess tent with the others and get some oxygen in him from supplies".  
  
Hawkeye lifted him by his shoulders and Potter by the feet and carried him into the mess tent leaving BJ sitting alone.  
  
Radar was laid on a bed and had an oxygen mask placed on his face.  
  
"He should come round soon. Can you just keep an eye on him a second"  
  
"Sure" Colonel Potter replied.  
  
Hawkeye grabbed a blanket and left to find his best friend.  
  
BJ was still sitting in the same spot watching the enlisted men throwing water over the fire. His coughing had calmed but his chest and throat really hurt still. Hawkeye walked up beside him and wrapped the blanket around him.  
  
"That was a pretty brace thing you just did back there".  
  
"I knew something was wrong when he hadn't come out" BJ said in a very raspy voice.  
  
"Try not to talk" Hawkeye advised, "but you are ok, aren't you?" BJ nodded his head. "Now lets get you inside" Hawkeye said helping his friend up. He wrapped his arm around him for support and they wondered into the mess tent together.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	4. The Start of Recovery

An: Again I am sorry for the delay but my mums been on pc virtually non stop due to ebay but this time I will update at least once a week. And I mean it this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
BJ was placed in a bed next to Radars.  
  
"Is he alright?" BJ asked even though he wasn't meant to use his voice.  
  
"He's just fine thanks to you. Another few minutes and he would be dead" Colonel Potter said. "Now just rest as much as you can".  
  
BJ placed his hand on his chest and rubbed it signalling that it hurt.  
  
"Ok doctor Hunnicutt , I'll give you something for the pain" said Margaret.  
  
BJ lifted his hand into a thumbs up as if to say thank you.  
  
Margaret drew up a dosage of medication in a needle and returned to BJ's side. "You were very brave you know".  
  
BJ just nodded his head, he was very tired now and had little energy left. He glanced at Radar, when he began to wake up. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards BJ.  
  
"Thank you sir" and fell back to sleep. BJ laid back down.  
  
"I'll just give you something to help you sleep". BJ nodded again and Margaret administered the drug. Within a few minutes BJ fell asleep.  
  
"How's he doing" inquired Hawkeye.  
  
"BJ has just had something to help him sleep and Radar woke up, said something to BJ and fell asleep again."  
  
"Alert me of any change in either", Hawkeye said going to drown his sorrows in the swamp.  
  
"Frank, where have you been?" Margaret asked as Frank entered the mess tent.  
  
"I was helping the enlisted men put out the fire".  
  
Margaret was a little taken back by this comment. Frank helping lower ranks, that was unheard of.  
  
Radar stirred again. Margaret rushed to his side, "It's ok, I'll be fine. Your in good hands" she comforted. "I'll just give you something to help you sleep". Margaret drew up another injection and injected it into Radar. He too was sleeping like a baby in minutes.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	5. In a makeshift post op

An: I promised I would add within a week so here I am at 7:30 in the morning doing it but really I cant sleep. All will make sense at the end including Franks odd behaviour. Thanks for the reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
BJ awoke to the noise and commotion going on around him. He looked over at Radar who was now sat up.  
  
"Good morning BJ"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Thank you again for last night, I mean you saved my life".  
  
"It was nothing really, you were in danger so I helped you"  
  
"Thank you BJ"  
  
"Your very welcome".  
  
Hawkeye walked through the door at this point.  
  
"Mail call. Now your unwell Radar, I get the honour".  
  
"I am sorry sir" Radar returned.  
  
"Oh its alright really and you shouldn't be talking, you neither" he said pointing at BJ "At least for a few days. Anyway" Hawkeye said sitting in between the two patients.  
  
"Some comics for you" he handed Radar a bundle of comics to keep him occupied.  
  
"Gee thanks, Hawkeye".  
  
"And a letter from home" he said passing BJ a letter. BJ gave Hawkeye a thumbs up.  
  
"I better be loving and leaving you, duty calls," and with that he left.  
  
Radar began to read a comic on the top of his pile while Bj opened his letter from his wife.  
  
'To my darling BJ,  
I hope this letter fines you well. Me and Erin are both great here but we both miss you dearly. Even Waggles misses you. You can see it in those big brown eyes of his.'  
  
BJ laughed at the last sentence. Radar laughed too.  
  
"Funny comic strip?" BJ asked. "No, it was the bit about Waggles."  
  
BJ took a moment to realise what he meant.  
  
"How do you do that?" BJ said a little confused.  
  
"Just a gift I suppose. I mean its good in some ways but bad in others. Like when you see something before it happens you can prepare yourself for it but the bad is when you know something bad before it happens or you see what someone thinks but you learn to block stuff" Radar explained.  
  
"You know what Radar your pretty unique"  
  
"Thank you sir". BJ returned to his letter and Radar to his comics. After a few minutes Radar jumped out of his bed and shouted out of the door,  
  
"Choppers!" BJ got up and put on his robe to make his way to surgery.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	6. Begining to get back to normal?

An: I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have had dreaded coursework and now exams so I have been busy with that but I return!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
There was a knock on the swamp door, "Come in" Hawkeye said.  
  
Radar entered the tent "Erm sir I was wondering if maybe erm" Radar was stuttering.  
  
"Over there" Hawkeye pointed.  
  
"Sir?" Radar replied, playing dumb.  
  
"Spare cot, you can sleep there"  
  
"Oh gee thanks Hawkeye, I mean I could go find some where else to sleep"  
  
"No might as well stay now you're here"  
  
"Oh er thanks again" Radar repeated and made his way over to the cot. "I got some bedding from post-op". He said making his bed. From under BJs bed he pulled out his bear.  
  
Hawkeye looked at him. "I put him there this morning, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I left him here for save keeping."  
  
BJ walked in, "Hi Radar".  
  
"He's our new bunk mate"  
  
"Franks not going to like this much"  
  
"Well we will come worry about that when we come to it."  
  
Frank walked in as if on cue with a sly smirk on his face, which turned into a normal ferret face as he caught glance at Radar. "What's he doing here"?  
  
"Well Frank, Colonel Potters office burnt down subsequently Radars left with no bed"  
  
"Oh well gee that is terrible but he can't stay here." Radar began packing up his belongings.  
  
"No Radar, stay, you have a right to stay because Colonel Potter ordered him to be here." Franks face fell.  
  
"Well we'll just see about that," Frank said storming out.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Radar asked worriedly.  
  
"Because my dear Radar," BJ began giving him a friendly hug.  
  
"We don't want you sleeping in the nurses tent taking all the good lookers away from me now" finished Hawkeye jokingly.  
  
"Oh er gee thanks"  
  
"Will you stop saying thank you, there is no need too. It our duty as your older brothers" BJ said.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Sure we do otherwise we wouldn't have said it" BJ said letting Radar go. He sat on his bed. He kept playing with the bottom hem of his khaki t- shirt. BJ noticed and said  
  
"Would you like us to turn the other way?"  
  
"Oh no sirs its ok" Radar replied still playing with the hem. Hawkeye said  
  
"Oh I better go brush my teeth, you coming BJ," asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Yeah, I better"  
  
The two doctors left, and Radar hurriedly got ready and in to bed.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	7. Franks revenge?

An: I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have had dreaded coursework but now I am on summer break so I will update often as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
When they returned Frank had not come home yet and Radar was curled up asleep in a little ball with his bear just visible from under the blanket. "Isn't he sweet when he's asleep" BJ cooed.  
  
"Quite".  
  
The two men got into their cots and laid there staring at the roof of the canvas. Radar suddenly sat up bolt right, making Hawkeye and BJ jump.  
  
"Choppers?" BJ asked.  
  
"You got it" Radar said halfway out the door.  
  
"Great all we need"  
  
The three men walked into the swamp tired and exhausted. Radar laid on his cot still in uniform. BJ and Hawkeye drew a martini each from the still.  
  
"Radar, I noticed earlier you sleep with your boots on" BJ said.  
  
"Its in case I have to you know"  
  
"You know what, Henry said exactly that," said Hawkeye remembering, "You remember when we had that crisis and we all had to cram in here" Radar's face had fallen. Even the mention of the Colonels name hit a raw nerve with him. He had only really just got over it. "Oh, I am sorry Radar I didn't mean to"  
  
"It's ok sirs really" Radar replied not sounding to reassuring.  
  
The chatter between the two doctors continued but Radar fell silent. The exhaustion had kicked in. Before long the tiredness had affected the two as well.  
  
They had been asleep for a couple of hours when Frank returned carrying a bowl of water. "I am going to do to you what Trapper and Hawkeye once did to me." Frank placed the bowl beside Radars cot and placed his hand inside it. Leaving it there, waiting for it to take effect Frank got in to his own bed and pretended to be asleep.  
  
A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened. "Damn you Pierce and Hunnicut" cursed Frank and turned over in his cot to rest.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	8. Kid?

An: I am really depressed now. I didn't receive any reviews :( for my last chapters on either of my stories. Ok I have had my rant now on with the story . I have given you two helpings today so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
That morning at 5am sharp Radar awoke to hear the birds outside calling. BJ, Hawkeye and Frank were all still asleep but the young corporal's day had just began.  
  
He sat up and turned to the edge of his bed. He had fallen asleep in his uniform and BJ or Hawkeye must have covered him up.  
  
He put on his glasses and looked at his uniform. It was very wrinkly and wet. Strange Radar thought and looked up at the roof. Maybe it leaks.  
  
Then his brain began to work. It was only his trousers that were wet, he felt his bed, wet too.  
  
He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself. He ran out of the swamp to clean himself up before anyone noticed.  
  
He returned blanket still wrapped round him.  
  
He had only one change of uniform due to the fire and now he had a problem. His only pair were the ones he was wearing and were now wet.  
  
He began to panic where he would get another pair.  
  
Then it came to him. Klinger doesn't wear his uniform due to the section eight business and he's only a little taller.  
  
Radar left the swamp and went to find Klinger. Klinger was still asleep like most of the camp.  
  
"Klinger, Klinger" whispered Radar.  
  
"Huh" Klinger replied half asleep.  
  
"Can I borrow your uniform, I need it for a man in post op"  
  
"Yeah sure over in the trunk" Klinger said before he fell back to sleep.  
  
Radar found the uniform and returned to the swamp. He quickly got changed, disgusted at how much of a kid he was for wetting the bed.  
  
He hadn't done that since he was 6 years old. He collected his bedding and took it to the laundry tent to be washed.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my one of my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	9. Normal Radar?

An: I am really depressed now. I didn't receive any reviews ( for my last chapters on either of my stories. Ok I have had my rant now on with the story . Second chapter today as promised now be kind and review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
Radar decided to busy himself with paper work that always helps.  
  
3 hours after the incident, the 4077th began to wake up.  
  
Hawkeye walked into post op ready for his duty shift, when he bumped into Radar.  
  
"How's our little kid doing", Hawkeye asked.  
  
Radar didn't reply to this comment, not even his normal "hey!" when Hawkeye made fun of his height or age. He just carried on walking.  
  
Strange Hawkeye thought but went back to his checks on patients.  
  
Radar returned to his make shift office and found some forms that Colonel Potter had to sign. He picked them up and walked into his office.  
  
"Good morning Radar, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sign these sir" Radar answered putting the forms on the Colonels desk.  
  
"Certainly, anything else?"  
  
"No sir" and with that he walked out again. Strange that thought Potter and returned to his painting.  
  
"Attention, Attention, all personal, unfortunately lunch is now being served in the mess tent."  
  
The people of the 4077th began to make their way there.  
  
Hawkeye who had just come off post op duty and BJ, who had just finished reading his latest letter from Peg for the hundredth time, strolled in together, jolly as always.  
  
They grabbed a tray each and let the food tender slop a load of what only could be described as slop onto their trays Hawkeye made his usual face at the sight of it and left to join Radar at a table in the far corner.  
  
"How you doing buddy" BJ said as he took a seat next him.  
  
"Ok" Radar answered in between mouthfuls of the supposed food.  
  
"How come you can eat that stuff?"  
  
"I don't know just a talent I suppose"  
  
"You must be pretty skilled at it if you can eat that much "joked BJ.  
  
"Too true" replied Hawkeye.  
  
"So what's happening about the Colonels office then?" inquired BJ.  
  
"Well a load of new materials have been requested," reported Radar.  
  
"So in normal terms it wont be here for months".  
  
"Not necessarily" said Radar.  
  
"Oh come on this is the army we are talking about here".  
  
"I suppose so," said Radar still munching on 'the slop', "I better go now sirs"  
  
"But you haven't finished"  
  
"I'm not hungry" and with that he left.  
  
"Ok, now he is really not alright. I mean Radar not eating his food is like there being a war without casualties, and did you notice that either he is shrinking or his uniform is growing."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go see the Colonel and see what's wrong" Hawkeye said getting up.  
  
"I'll come too, it must be something bad to put him off his food."  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my one of my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	10. Explainations?

Radar fan: I am so sorry about not updating but I moved house and my pc broke and then we had to wait for a new on and then I had coursework, but I am finally here adding some more chapters to both my stories. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters.

Disclaimer: if I owned MASH it never would have ended

On with the story...

"Colonel, we would like to know what's wrong with Radar and why his uniform is growing."

"Well, when he came in here earlier it was as if he had something on his mind."

"Hmm, I thought that".

"Right I want you, BJ to find out what's wrong with him and try and resolve the problem," ordered Potter.

"Surely Hawkeye would be better at this" said BJ.

"No I think might be a bit more reluctant to tell him as he can sometimes be unpredictable on what he will do next. He might tell you, so just go find out and then we can get our old Radar back."

"Yeah go on Beej"

"Ok I'll talk to him later when we are alone in the swamp."

"Radar can I speak to you for a minute?" BJ asked.

"Ok but I got to get back to work soon."

"Sure, so how are you?"

"Ok I suppose."

"Anything bothering you, anything at all?"

"No sir"

"Ok I wont beat around the bush, its just that earlier Hawkeye said you ignored him, Colonel Potter thought you seemed 'un Radar like', you claimed you weren't hungry and either you have shrunk or your trousers seem to be growing."

Radar sat on the edge of his cot and stared at the floor. BJ took a seat next to him and placed his arm round him.

"Come on you can tell uncle Beej"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, not even your dog?" Radar said in a tiny voice still staring at the floor.

"Scouts honour," BJ said pretending to do the scout salute.

"I, gee... I wet my cot" Radar said ashamed.

"Well it was probably the shock from he fire that did it".

"No I don't think it was, it didn't scare me that much I was to tired. Well I fell asleep in my uniform and when I woke up my trousers and cot were wet. At first I thought the tent had leaked but it didn't it was me".

BJ sat listening to Radar and thought he saw a tear roll down Radar's cheek.

"Oh come on now, its not that bad, there's no need to cry".

"It's just that everyone sees me as the kid of the outfit, my age and my height doesn't help. Well now that proves what they say, that I am just a child" Radar blurted out, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Oh Radar why didn't you say it was bothering you, we could have made them stop. Anyway from what I hear you virtually run this whole unit by yourself. Now no kid could do that, I bet you"

Radar was still snuffling, "Here" BJ reached into his top pocket and pulled out a tissue.

"Thanks" Radar said taking it.

"Now put that cute smile back on your face and let us have our old Radar back".

BJ stood up and started walking over to his bunk but kicked a bowl of water over in the process.

"Hey, did you put that there?"

"No sir"

"Hawkeye? What would he need water for he had a wash last Thursday. Say did you wake up with your hand over the side of the bed?"

"Erm" Radar began to think back and returned a nod.

"I think we have found the source of the leak" BJ turned to Radar, "You're no kid, you were set up."

Radar sat there with his mouth wide open.

Radar fan: There we are another chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think because I value your opinions. Thanks again.


	11. The Truth

Radar fan: I am so sorry about not updating but I moved house and my pc broke and then we had to wait for a new on and then I had coursework, but I am finally here adding some more chapters to both my stories. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters.

Disclaimer: if I owned MASH it never would have ended

On with the story...

"It was Frank who put the water their and put your hand in the water while you slept which made you wet your cot".

Radar's face lit up as if a heavy weight had just been taken off his shoulders.

"So that explains the trousers. Who's are those any way?"

"Klinger's, my others were lost in the fire and Klinger was the only one I thought who didn't need them."

"Good thinking, we need to tell Hawkeye so we can think of a way to get back at him"

"Ok but only him."

"Colonel Potter wants an explanation but we can tell him something like its boy trouble."

"BJ"

"Yep"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, you're a good kid. Oh sorry" BJ said realising the reference to being a child.

"Don't worry about it but thank you for listening to me and helping me."

"That's alright. Shall we go see Hawkeye?"

"Ok sir" Radar said getting up, "would you like your tissue back sir?" inquired Radar.

"No its ok Radar you can keep it"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Radar" and they left the swamp.

Hawkeye was walking across the compound and met in the middle of it.

"Hey Hawk, come with me" BJ said and began to walk back towards the swamp, Radar in toll.

Once in side the story was told to Hawkeye and throughout the retelling Radar hung his head as if in shame. Once BJ had finished Hawkeye was very angered.

"Why that little rat, as if its Radars fault the office burnt down and then he has the cheek to reuse mine and Trappers joke on Radar, the person who without him this unit would crumble. The nerve of him".

He looked at Radar, "There's no need to hang your head, you've done nothing wrong. Its Ferret Face who's wrong and I mean in the head! If I get my hands on him, I'll, I'll, I'll think of something but when I do Franks going to be in for a nasty surprise."

"Ok Hawkeye, now calm down" BJ said.

"Radar, why didn't you tell us?" Hawkeye asked.

Radar didn't reply so BJ stepped in "Well you know Radar never one to make a fuss."

Hawkeye stopped ranting and sat down on the bed next to Radar.

"You should have told me or BJ"

"I...I was just so ashamed of myself because I thought that made me a kid like people call me," Radar said in tears again. "You two are my idols and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh Radar your like family so we have to like you what ever" BJ said trying to lighten the mood.

Hawkeye put his arms round Radars shoulders to comfort him and Radar leaned towards him so he was resting on him.

"Now no more tears"

Radar fan: There we are another chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think because I value your opinions. Thanks again.


	12. Plan

Radar fan: Sorry for the delay but I have been writing my ideas up on paper first so there is loads more to come anyway back to the Swamp...

"You can tell Major Houlihan if you want"

"How did you know Hot Lips was part of my plan and how did you even know I had a plan yet"

"I just heard you think it up"

"Well what do you think?"

BJ stood there and felt like he was missing something.

"Do you think it will work?"

"If I know Frank it will work." Hawkeye explained the plan to BJ.

"Do you think Margaret will go for it?"

"When she finds out what he did to Radar there will be no stopping her. She may not show it but she really does care about you. You know everyone does".

"Apart from Major Burns"

"Well he's the exception of the rule," BJ said.

"Lets go and tell Hotlips the plan and no tears this time ok"

"Ok" Radar got up and had finally stopped sniffing. The three walked over to Margaret's Tent and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your three favourite men" Hawkeye chirped.

"One minute" came a call from inside the tent.

The tent door opened.

"What do you lot want"

"Do you have Frank in there?"

"Certainly not"

"Good because we need to tell you a little story" and with that Hawkeye barged into the Majors tent. BJ strolled in afterwards and Radar said, "May I come in sir?"

"It's mam but you might as well come in mow you're here"

"Thank you sir." Margaret just shook her head.

"Where is Frank anyway?"

"I don't know but he has been acting funny lately. He is always no where to be found

and comes up with silly excuses. Why are you so interested?"

"Because my dear Margaret, Frank has been causing depression around the camp, which is nothing new but poor Radar here got it right in the face."

Hawkeye and BJ went on to describe the events at the 4077th and the plan to get revenge. Amazingly enough she decided to go along with the plan.

"Ok Pierce but only to get back at Major Burns." Hawkeye had noticed that Margaret was already using a different tone when talking about him and calling him Major Burns rather then Frank.

"And nothing funny" she added.

"Would I do that to you?" Hawkeye said turning on his manly charm and blinking his dreamy blue eyes at her, which he often used to his advantage.

Radar fan: There we are hope you like it. More to follow soon, I promise. Find out what the plan is in the next chapter.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	13. The Plot Thickens

Radar fan: he you go another chapter that has just popped into my head after a lot of writers block but enough about me lets find out about our fave characters....

Margaret and Hawkeye walked into the mess tent together, hand in hand. They grabbed a tray of food each and sat down together on the same table as Frank.

"Margaret!" Frank screamed.

"Yes Major" she said looking into Hawkeye's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at Benjamin, why?" she replied not moving her eyes from Hawkeye's face.

"Well erm..er" and with that he left in a rush. Hawkeye and Margaret burst out laughing.

"That look on his face!" Margaret said trying to stop laughing.

The laughter soon stopped when the PA system came into life.

"Attention, Attention all personnel. Incoming wounded now hitting the compound"

"Oh well fun over, back to the day job" said Hawkeye.

* * *

In the OR coincidently Margaret was partnered with Hawkeye, which made Frank fume. Of course he didn't want to let Hawkeye know how mad he was because he knew he could use this against him and make him look a fool. 

Poor Nurse Kellye who had to assist him had to put up with the nasty comments and being blamed for every little thing that went even the slightest bit pear shaped.

"Nurse can you please stop handing me the wrong instruments. I asked for forceps not a retractor." Nurse Kellye had given up trying to retaliate and just said "I am sorry Major, it won't happen again."

"It better not or I'll get you reported for malpractice."

"Frank" Hawkeye said asking for his attention.

"Hmm" he returned showing he didn't care much.

"Shut up and do us all a favor"

"Colonel!" Frank protested.

"Major" said Colonel Potter.

"Yes sir"

"Shut up"

Margaret was smirking under her mask and looked at Hawkeye. He too was grinning.

* * *

When the grueling shift was over Hawkeye went to talk to Nurse Kellye. 

"I would like to apologize for my enemy in there and I am not talking about that North Korean. Seriously Frank's just tetchy and quite frankly normal Frank."

"It's ok Captain after the first ten minutes I tuned out"

"Good for you" Hawkeye said with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to join us in the Officers Club?"

"No thanks Hawkeye, I've got post op duty in ten minutes."

"Ok but I'll leave a drink behind the bar for you."

"Thanks"

Hawkeye left Nurse Kellye and went to meet BJ and Margaret in the OC. They were sitting in the corner with drinks already at the table.

"Hi Hawk"

"Beej, Margaret" he said as he say down.

"Did you hear Frank back there?" BJ asked.

"Yeah I couldn't stop smiling" said Margaret.

"Sometimes he can be such a fool" Margaret and BJ nodded in agreement.

"I am going to get more pretzels, any body want anything?" Hawkeye offered.

"No I am fine"

"Me neither"

Hawkeye walked up to the bar.

"Igor my good man can I have a refill?" Hawkeye asked as he handed him the basket.

Radar came rushing through the door.

"Oh and a grape Nehi for the corporal"

"Hawkeye" Radar said in a worried voice.

"Ok make that a double Nehi"

"No Hawkeye, come quick" He simply said and ran out.

"Forget it Igor" Hawkeye shouted half way out the door.

Poor Igor had only just got Hawkeye's order all ready and then made him put it back again. Typical officers.

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. It will probably be on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon when I next update due to some lovely mock exams coming up.

Hope you liked it.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	14. Ruins

Radar fan: The mock examsare over and I am free!! Hee Hee. Anyway back to fan fiction, here is the next instalment and now I know where this is going. Sorry Golden Ghost but now I can update every weekend. Thank you all for your reviews they are much appreciated.

On with the story…

Hawkeye followed Radar over to his animals to be greeted by cages upturned, smashed and all over the place. Hawkeye looked at Radar to see his reaction. He had a blank look on his face and a single tear rolled down his left cheek.

"Radar I,"Hawkeye couldn't even finish his sentence and Radar started running in the opposite direction. Hawkeye thought it was best to leave him for a bit.

He started picking up and stacking the whole cages and piling up the pieces. He managed to clear the area but had found a dead rabbit and skunk.

In the last cage he found small mouse that was still alive. As much as he hated mice he knew he had to take him to his owner. He picked it up by his tail and slipped him into his white coat pocket. If he didn't care so much about Radar he wouldn't have even touched it. He left the disaster area to go find Radar. He checked his office, Post Op, the Swamp, everywhere. No one had seen him.

His mouse was nestled quietly at the bottom of Hawkeye's pocket and seemed quite happy.

"Radar, Radar," he was now over by the latrines, "Radar". He knocked on the door but got no reply.

Then he heard a kind of snuffling. He looked in on the mouse but he was quite happy nibbling on some crumbs at the bottom of Hawkeye's pocket. He walked round the back of the latrines to find a small boy with his knees clutched to his chest, tears falling from behind his glasses.

Hawkeye sat down carefully trying not to sit on the mouse.

"They're all dead aren't they?" Radar asked through the tears.

"No I found this critter," Hawkeye said pointing at his pocket.

"Stumpy!" Radar took him out of Hawkeye's pocket and hugged him close.

"Why would some one do that Hawkeye?" Radar asked tears starting to fall again.

"I honestly don't know" Hawkeye said trying to console. Hawkeye put his arm round him and Radar leaned into him resting his head against his chest.

"I mean someone must hate me to be so mean. They were my friends and how I escaped from this place. How could someone do that?"

"It's ok, you've had a tough time these last few weeks but I promise it will get better."

"You promise?" Radar asked as if Hawkeye could change the future.

"I promise, here have a tissue," Hawkeye offered.

"Thanks"

"The fire, Franks trick and now this that's a lot to handle"

Radar sat up again and stroked Stumpy.

"At least I still have one of my animals. Do you want to hold him?"

"Erm I'd prefer not to, actually I have this kind of fear of them. I only picked him up incase he was injured and I knew how much he meant to you"

"Wow that was brave"

"I have to admit I was scared," said Hawkeye.

"Really?" Radar asked. He had never thought Hawkeye would be scared by anything.

"Yeah. When I was young my friend Tommy put a mouse on my chest when I was sleeping round his house. I woke up and saw these two beady eyes glaring at me." Hawkeye shivered at the thought. "Anyway shouldn't we be making our way over to the mess tent. 'My Darling Clementine' is showing again"

"Ok," Radar said getting up, "but first I am going to put Stumpy under my bed in a box until I find him a new home"

"Sure see you there"

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. Next instalment to follow soon

Hope you liked it.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one. Much appreciated.

Thanks.


	15. Culprit

Radar fan: I am back! Hope every one had a merry little Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews you are all very kind.

Here's the next instalment you've been waiting for….

>

After the movie the members of the 4077th returned to their tents to get some sleep before a fresh lot of wounded would arrive. The Swampies were no exception. Radar was still sleeping in the spare cot, as expected the army still hadn't replaced his or Colonel Potters office.

BJ and Frank were sleeping soundly but Hawkeye was tossing and turning. He was having a dream about Frank going crazy and destroying the whole camp, tent by tent, and no matter what anyone did he just kept throwing things and breaking them. Hawkeye tried to call out and tell him to stop but he kept going on and on. Then he started towards Radars office where Hawkeye knew the young Corporal was sleeping. He ran after him, he just knew he was going to do something with that evil look on his face. He followed him through the door to see him holding a gun to Radars head.

Hawkeye woke up with a start and in a cold sweat. Frank was going to shot Radar. _'Why the hell did I dream about that?'_ thought Hawkeye. He laid back down and thought about it while his heart rate returned to normal. Then it suddenly occurred to him when the fire was started where was Frank and where was he when Radars animals were hurt. Hawkeye jumped out of bed and woke BJ.

"Beej, get up!" Hawkeye said impatiently.

"Uh Ha" replied BJ into his pillow.

"Beej I mean it its important"

"Ok I am up" BJ said reluctantly.

BJ followed Hawkeye out the door and over to Colonel Potters tent.

"Why are we going to see the Colonel?" asked BJ yawning.

"You'll see" Hawkeye said with a determined look on his face. He knocked on the door but got no reply. He decided this matter couldn't wait and went through the door anyway. BJ followed with a sleepy look still on his face.

"What in world is going on?" Colonel asked, not to pleased to be woken up.

"I know who has been trying to cause as much pain to Radar."

"You do?" BJ had woken up a little.

"Yeah Major Burns. Where was he when the fire broke out? He made Radar think he was a child with the bed wetting fiasco and where was he when Radars animals got hurt?" Hawkeye listed on his fingers. Now is it just me or does that make him a suspect?" BJ and Potter thought back to those occasions.

"Ok we'll call the MP's and question him but you better be right Pierce or you know how much Major Houlihan will complain"

"Oh I am sure"

"Is he still in the Swamp?" asked the colonel.

"Yeah he and Radar were still asleep when we left." BJ yawned at the thought. Colonel Potter grabbed his robe.

"Maybe Father Mulchay should be present, you know if he says anything," suggested BJ.

"Right, Father Mulchay, MP's then Frank".

The three left the colonels tent to go get Father Mulchay.

He was still awake reading his bible when they arrived and quite willing to be a witness.

"Of course I'll come, God will understand if I finish my bible later on," said the padre getting up. "Is

Radar in the tent with Frank alone?"

"Ah didn't think of that" said BJ with Hawkeye sprinting across the compound.

>

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. Next instalment to follow soon

Hope you liked it.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one. Much appreciated.

Thanks.


	16. Caught!

Radar Fan: ok guys I know I have been a very long time updating my stories but I got heavily way laid by college. That's now over with so I can focus on this now. I am going to finish my others and I have another ready to go as well. Sorry again guys

Disclaimer: Never owned them, never will.

On with the show…….

Hawkeye was the first to the tent he had out run the others by miles. He pulled open the door to find

Frank crouching by Radars temporary bed with a sleeping Radar still occupying it. Frank had a gun in his hand.

"Put the gun down Frank"

"You cant make me do anything, I am a higher rank then you," and as he said that he pulled the trigger.

The bullet had missed its intended person completely and hit Father Mulchay in the shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thud.

The noise and commotion had woke Radar, "What's going on," he asked sitting up, bear still in his arms as he put on his glasses to see clearer.

Frank looked at Radar who had gone very pale at seeing Father Mulchay on the ground outside being assisted by BJ and the Colonel. Frank was still next to him with the gun in his hand.

"I…..I…," whimpered Frank and threw the gun on the floor.

"MP's," shouted Hawkeye.

Two armed military police entered the tent and handcuffed Frank. Radar jumped out of bed and passed Hawkeye to help with Father Mulchay.

"Why?" Hawkeye simply asked.

Frank murmured a little but Hawkeye had had enough. He clenched his fist and simply punched him in the face so he fell backwards. " That's for Radar," Hawkeye said shaking his fist and going to help the others.

The MPs dragged Frank back up to the standing position and pulled him out the door. As he passed the others he saw Margaret running from post-op followed by Radar who had been sent to summoned her.

"Margaret!" he called as she ran past him.

"Major Burns if I didn't have a patient to deal with you would have wished you had never met me," Margaret threatened. "Take him away from here and that's an order!"

Father Mulchay was now leaning up against a box outside the Swamp.

"Are you ok Father?"

"I feel a little woozy and my shoulder hurts a bit," replied the priest.

"That's not surprising seeming some maniac has just shot you," said Hawkeye bitterly. "Radar go get a wheelchair." The corporal ran over to post-op through the crowd that had started to gather still in his shorts and robe.

He returned a few minutes later pushing a wheelchair for the padre.

"Right we're going to lift you up now Father," BJ said grabbing his legs. They moved him between them and eased him in the wheel chair.

"Father," Radar said offering his bear, "you can hug my bear to make you feel better if you want."

"Thank you Radar," he said taking him with his left arm. The team pushed him over to the OR and got ready to operate.

Radar fan: hope you liked it please r and r thanks! Be back to finish this very soon


End file.
